


I Think I Read About This Once In Icha Icha

by yunyu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Banter, Better Than Canon, Dog Teeth Kakashi, Explicit Consent, F/M, Hot Springs & Onsen, Love Bites, Not Canon Compliant, Oops, Pillow Fights, When a Pervert Loves a Pervert, post-the last, that's not bragging it's a low hurdle, this was supposed to be a one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunyu/pseuds/yunyu
Summary: As soon as Sakura realizes that he's spying on her in the onsen, Kakashi's as good as dead--he'll never get a chance to explain that it's not what it looks like. Did Jiraiya write a scene like this once...?Gift fic for KakaSaku Secret Santa 2016.





	1. Chapter 1

_This never would have happened when I had the Sharingan._

It isn’t really a fair thought to have, since the Sharingan couldn’t detect poison, but Kakashi stubbornly tells it to himself anyway. He endured a lot of things when he did have the Sharingan, but never, _never_ had he been caught flat-footed to this humiliating extent.

“I’m truly sorry for this, Hokage-sama,” his assailant said, and she actually did sound regretful. “I don’t know how you tracked me down here, and I can’t believe that I’m important enough for you to come yourself, but I just _can’t_ go to jail. I know I left Konoha without permission, but I’m just not suited for the shinobi life.”

_Someone who managed to poison the Hokage isn’t suited to the shinobi life?_

The woman, who until about five minutes ago he had thought was a simple onsen attendant, was dragging him by his feet down the hall in the quiet of the early dawn. Kakashi was trying to remember if he was wearing underwear or not. If this was how he was going to die, he at least wanted to be wearing underwear when his body was found.

“I can’t believe the Hokage came for me himself. How did he even know who I was?” she muttered.

 _Actually I still don’t know who you are,_ Kakashi would have said, if he could speak. _I don’t know if that’s because you’re under a henge or if I just really don’t know who you are. I just… this was supposed to be a vacation, you know?_

His captor paused at a door, clearly sensing for people, and then pulled a key out and unlocked the door. Kakashi was dragged in and shoved into something—a cabinet? Doors closed and he heard a key being turned as his limp body slumped forward against the doors.

“I just refilled the towels,” the voice of his captor said, “so nobody will be checking it for a while. You should be able to move by about lunchtime, maybe a little later depending on how much you ate and drank. I’ll be long gone. Please, please don’t pursue me. I mean no harm to Konoha.”

And then she was gone, and Kakashi was alone, with plenty of time to contemplate his choice not to bother with ANBU bodyguards for a simple onsen holiday.

As the sun rose higher and it got brighter, he realized that the cabinet had louvred doors, and with his face pressed up against the slats, he could actually see out between them, as if he was looking out a peephole.

It was the outdoor pool.

———

Sakura stepped out of the dressing room and stretched, letting out a happy, contented sigh.

It had been so worth letting Kakashi-sensei think he had tricked her into paying for his take-out. He had hardly taken any wheedling at all to agree that of course Sakura should accompany him on his vacation to the Land of Hot Water. For her to consult with a certain specialist there about medicinal values in certain mineral waters, of course. Definitely not because she needed a break from Konoha, with all its happy couples, coupling around everywhere being happy in her face.

Sakura took off the modesty towel, folded it neatly, and bent over to place it in a convenient place by the side of the pool, then sat on the shower stool and washed off. Once she was clean, she slipped gingerly into the hot water. As she acclimated to the temperature, she leaned back and sighed, not so contented now.

How was it that she was barely twenty years old and already felt like an old maid?

It seemed like she was the only single girl she knew. Even Tsunade-shishou had poured out a bottle of sake over Jiraiya-sama’s grave and gone on a very successful man-hunting tour with Terumi Mei. It was a letter from her shishou that had brought the spa to her attention, in fact—coupled with a selfie of the two former kages and their current boy-toys, looking a lot like Naruto’s reverse harem jutsu.

So when Kakashi mentioned he was planning to take his two weeks off there, she had to get in on it. If even the Legendary Sucker could get lucky here, then surely she could as well?

So far, however, it was looking like a complete bust. Apparently this was the lowest part of the low season, and other than some elderly locals, hardly anyone was visiting the onsen at all. Certainly no good looking men able to take her mind off a certain dark haired former avenger who was still galavanting around the world on his Atonement World Tour.

Funny how his “atonement” involved doing all his favourite things: being alone, training, occasionally dropping in somewhere to do something jaw-dropping with his godlike superpowers and then leaving without bothering to say goodbye. Not that she was bitter. Okay. Maybe she was a _little_ bitter. But mostly at herself for hanging on for so long to the idea that Sasuke was interested in sharing her life with her.

The final nail in that coffin had been when Sasuke actually came by the village out of the blue and went on a date with her, about a year ago. It was full of long awkward pauses and she had been trying so hard to please him but couldn’t tell at all what he was thinking. Then at the end of the night he had tried to initiate sex, and when she asked about protection he was just going to wave it off. She wasn’t using any other kind of contraception, so she refused, but even so she had come far too close to going along with it just to please him. She shuddered to think about what might have happened if she _had_ given in, since she hadn’t seen him since. Sakura had a sudden nightmare vision of an alternate reality with herself, pregnant and chasing after Sasuke, probably giving birth in a cave or something.

Maybe her current reality wasn’t so bad after all.

———

Kakashi wondered if it was true that seeing something sexy could make blood run out of his nose, and if so, if he was going to die from blood loss before getting out of this cabinet.

He’d tried to flare his chakra to draw her attention, but he couldn’t even do that. His chakra system hadn’t even alerted him to her presence. He’d heard a sigh and opened his eyes to see someone clad in only a small towel, and then the someone turned around and removed the towel directly in front of the cabinet. Then it was no longer a someone—it was a _woman_ , and what a woman, fully worthy of a chapter in one of Jiraiya-sama’s masterpieces.

The main event, so to speak, was at eye level, crowned with an unusual, lovely patch of deep red curls. As the woman turned away, his gaze followed the gentle curve of her side, up to her slim but fit shoulders, to the pink hair piled into a topknot on top of— _pink hair?!?_

_Sakura. Sakura. Sakura? Oh. Sakura is going to kill me. I’m dead. I’m already dead. She’s better than Tsunade and I’m not as good as Jiraiya anymore so when she catches me doing this I am one hundred percent absolutely d e a d._

She walked up to the pool and bent over to put down the towel, giving him exactly the view as if she was presenting for him to fuck her from behind and _holy shit where did that thought come from?_

He’d be lying to himself if he were to say that he didn’t know long before this that Sakura had grown up into a beautiful woman. He’d admired her for a long time—longer, perhaps, than even he was entirely comfortable with. Kakashi remembered with crystal clarity, as if it were a pivotal moment in his life, brushing the tear from her cheek as she lay unconscious under Sasuke’s genjutsu. His thumb had created a smear in the dust and dirt that covered her. Sakura was burned, bruised, and bloodied, but that only increased the feelings of love in his heart.

At the time, he’d told himself defensively that of course he loved her, like… like a younger sister. He’d never had a sister, but that had to be what this feeling was, right?

In the four years since then he’d slowly come to realize that his feeling was a lot more than that for a younger sister, but Kakashi knew it was a hopeless cause. Even if he could possibly hope to persuade Sakura to look his way despite the age difference and their former teacher-student relationship—even if _he_ managed to get over his own misgivings about them—Sasuke finally seemed to be… well, not reciprocating her affections exactly, but he was no longer violently rejecting them. From Sasuke, that was practically a proposal of marriage.

So he had done his best, whenever he caught his gaze lingering on her, to turn away.

But… well, as earlier stated, he was already under a sentence of execution for voyeurism… he might as well do the crime if he was going to serve the time.

———

Sakura had a very enjoyable soak, and was now taking a rest by the side of the pool so as not to overheat before going in one more time.

Suddenly there was a swaying of tree branches which of course immediately drew her attention, but it was only a couple of squirrels playing. She relaxed, then remembered the chuunin exams and how a squirrel turned out not to be so innocent after all, and focused all her attention on her chakra sensing, just to be cautious.

That couldn’t be right…

———

Kakashi decided that he didn’t understand the appeal of voyeurism at all. Maybe it would have been more interesting if he had been able to feel any sensation in his body…

As Sakura, face like a thundercloud, suddenly got up from her place by the poolside and launched herself at the cabinet, Kakashi only had time for the thought that he hoped the lack of sensation would make his death relatively painless.

Sakura smashed the cabinet to smithereens, and her face went from enraged to shocked as she saw Kakashi’s body tumbling through the air like a rag doll. When she caught him, his head was lolled back and staring at the horizon upside down until she lowered herself to sit on the ground and gently readjusted him like an enormous baby. “Rokudaime-sama! What happened?”

He couldn’t answer at first, but her free hand glowed green, and gradually he felt sensation returning. Seeing her collecting toxins into her open hand never got less mesmerizing. Finally he was able to manage, “Missing… nin… thought we were… here to catch her…”

“Who was it?”

“No idea…”

She was looking absolutely shellshocked, and Kakashi was rather flattered that she was reacting with such disbelief to the idea that a missing nin had managed to defeat him—he planned to keep the fact that the missing nin had merely drugged his bedtime snack to himself. But then his eyes followed her gaze and he realized… he hadn’t been wearing underwear after all.

And his dick had finally caught up with all the exciting things that had been going on.

———

“Wow…” Sakura breathed out.

She had seen a lot of penises for her age. Granted, most of them flaccid, and a sizeable percentage of those belonging to men at the brink of death or lasting injury, so she hadn’t bothered to scrutinize them much. Even so, she had seen her share of men who were… upbeat… about having their examinations performed by a nubile young woman.

And then of course there had been the awkward night with Sasuke. He had seemed put off, actually, that she wasn’t impressed with him. What was there to be impressed about, she had thought? A penis was a penis and they were all rather odd-looking.

Apparently not.

Her face was burning hot and she knew she had to be pinker than her hair as she let the floating globules of toxin splatter and attempted to pull his yukata back down, but it had gotten all bunched up between him and her body. Her _naked_ body. Including the breasts that she had somehow pushed his face into when she was trying to fix the yukata.

“Ah!” she shrieked, and in a further smooth move, let go of him entirely. Kakashi didn’t fall quite as bonelessly this time, but he was clearly still not totally in control.

“I’m surprised you didn’t kill me earlier… to be honest,” he said, still a bit slurred and slow, but managing an almost normal eye smile.

“Oh! No! I mean, I’m not—I didn’t drop you for that! I mean, yes, when I thought you were someone spying on me I was angry, but… I mean aren’t you angry that I _leered_ at you and pushed your head into my chest and oh god I’m still naked aren’t I?” A hundred conflicting thoughts and priorities were pushing in all directions in her head. She needed to get dressed—but she couldn’t leave Kakashi alone—but she needed to chase after his attacker—but she had to examine him more closely to see if he needed an antidote—wow his cock was amazingly thick—she had _nearly suffocated him with her boobs!_ And they were not exactly big enough to make that easy, either!

“I liked it.” Kakashi’s voice broke through the tumult, and she just looked at him. It apparently took him a moment for his normally quick mind to catch up, and when it did, the look in his eyes was priceless. “…I said that out loud?”

Sakura started to giggle.

So did Kakashi.

Sakura started to laugh even harder. Something about the absurdity of Kakashi’s _actual giggle_ when contrasted to his extremely virile body.

Kakashi laughed harder too. And snorted. Which set them both off, and pretty soon Sakura was keeling over next to Kakashi, so that they were laughing side by side, staring up at the summer sky.

He stopped laughing first, and when she turned her still giggling face towards his, the expression on his face made her abruptly stop.

At first glance it was a lot like the way Sasuke had looked at her that night, but the more she stared into his eyes, the more the gulf between his gaze and Sasuke’s widened. Because there was lust there, yes, but there was also something more. It was a bit like how Naruto looked at her before he fell hard for Hinata, but different than that as well—the admiration and devotion was similar, but there was something else… something _different_ …

And as she was trying to figure this out, Kakashi rolled halfway over, reached hesitantly towards her face, and caressed it. She breathed in sharply as his thumb brushed over her cheek bone and then the hand followed the curve of her jaw to her neck and down to her shoulders and…

She was about to exhale in disappointment when Kakashi pulled his hand back just before getting somewhere really interesting, when suddenly it all left her in a whoosh as he lowered his mask.

Sakura didn’t have a lot of time to admire his face because it was rapidly closing in on hers, and then she surprised even herself with the fervour with which she returned it.

When the kiss finally broke it was only after she had pulled him on top of her and gotten a preview of what his other most beautiful feature felt like rubbing against her flesh, and only then because his added weight made her aware that the textured stone was rather too rough to make an enjoyable make-out surface. “Um… Kakashi? Should we, um…”

He looked disappointed for a moment, until she continued, “Should we maybe go to… your room, or mine…?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Now, listen muse, this is going to be a _one-shot_. That means _no turning this into a multi-chapter._  
>  My Muse: ~how bout I do it anyway~
> 
> (Lime in this chapter, no lemon yet. This is now going to be 3 chapters? Maybe? Who knows. I have lost control.)

There is something about changing locations that triggers something in the mind. Even ninja have had the experience of coming into a room, momentarily forgetting why, and only realizing after leaving again, _oh yeah, I went in there to get my soldier pills._ Transitions make one forget and remember.

They couldn’t simply body-flicker into the suite, after all—Sakura had to go back to retrieve her clothing and room key, while Kakashi waited awkwardly in the hall, hoping that no one would come by and notice him hanging around the women’s outdoor onsen with his flag at half-mast, since it was all too apparent in the hotel bathrobe. Then there was the issue of which room.

“Mine is bigger,” Kakashi supplied, helpfully, and her eyes drifted downwards. Of course he didn’t miss it, because he was a ninja, and since she was also a ninja, she knew he would catch it before her eyes had even made it to the bulge.

He coughed, and when her eyes snapped back to his face guiltily, added, “Pun not intended.”

So they went to his room, which was the deluxe suite with a tastefully appointed sitting room in the most traditional Land of Fire manner, all minimalism and wood, but visible through a wide open door was a bedroom done in the more pampering foreign fashion, with an enormous, and very comfortable looking bed.

Sakura cleared her throat and with a slightly raised pitch to her voice, directed their attention _away_ from the bedroom. “Your room has its own outdoor onsen?”

“Ah… yes. The pipes come from the springs, I believe. Did you… want to go in?” Kakashi wondered if she should tell her that, Jiraiya’s novels to the contrary, sex in or around an onsen was actually not all that enjoyable. The heat did no favours to his boys, the water swept away lubrication, and instinctually, contaminating the water like that just felt wrong, and not even the _good_ kind of wrong.

“Uh, no, I was just, uh, impressed?” Her gaze unwillingly dropped below his waist again, and when she met his eyes, she was blushing madly. It was adorable. Kakashi suddenly felt their age difference again, but rather in a way that Jiraiya-sama would have fully approved.

Sakura, despite all the lives she’d taken and saved, after all her heart, mind, and body had been through, had blossomed like her namesake flower in so many ways. But in the ways of the flesh she was… still a bud.

Not that he would have rejected her if she wasn’t, but he had to admit the idea of being the only one to ever be permitted to inhale the fragrance of those petals was primitively satisfying.

“Would you like something to drink?” Kakashi said suddenly, as the rhapsodic and slightly cheesy extended metaphor he was indulging in struck him with the practical suggestion of watering his flower. “Tea? Mineral water? It’s good to drink after bathing.”

“Water sounds good.”

Her voice sounded much more normal, and when he returned from the kitchenette with two glasses of water, she was kneeling casually on the tatami floor _yokozuwari_ style, with her legs out on one side. Somewhat disappointing, since he’d been hoping she might have gone into the bedroom, but at least he hadn’t come out to find her sitting _seiza_.

Sakura accepted the water and took a drink as he sat down next to her, and then blurted, “I’m not sure if I’m ready to do this. I’m sorry.”

Well, at least she was being direct. He could be direct too. “Sakura, were you deceiving me about the toxin? Am I going to die?”

“What? No!”

“Or perhaps it’s greatly shortened my life?”

“No! Nothing like that at all!”

“You’re not planning to go missing-nin, are you? Because I _will_ have to take you into custody Sakura-chan. I only allow myself to be fooled by one missing-nin per decade and the position has already been filled.”

She laughed. “No, of course not!”

“Well then, it sounds like we have no reason to rush this, then.”

Sakura smiled, looking much more comfortable but still a bit shy. “I guess you’re right. I was just… with Sasuke… well, I came very close to… doing it…”

“Having sex,” Kakashi supplied helpfully.

“Yes,” she laughed a bit guiltily at being caught out in euphemism. “And it just all came on so suddenly and there was no condom, so I finally said no, and then the next day he was gone, without saying goodbye as usual, and I haven’t heard from him since. And I can’t help thinking, if I had slept with him, would it have changed anything? But even if it had… would I want to be with him, if saying no to sex without a condom made him vanish with no word for months? Have _you_ heard from Sasuke?”

“Yes,” Kakashi answered honestly. “Not often, but regularly. He’s still visiting other dimensions, I believe.”

“Since he’s the only one with that eye, he has to do it… is what I’ve told myself… but… at this point… I really wonder if it will ever end… if he’ll ever be satisfied that he can come back to Konoha… am I being selfish, giving up on him now?”

Kakashi breathed in and considered his answer carefully. For all that there was bitterness there, part of her still loved Sasuke and probably would always love him. “I think you have to decide if the happiness you might, possibly, someday be able to give Sasuke if he is ever willing to accept it, outweighs the happiness you can choose to give yourself and others who are willing to accept it right now. And I don’t just mean me.” He wiggled his eyebrows. “Although I do _very much_ mean me.”

She giggled. “And what do you mean by ‘happiness’?”

“Well. A few things. One of which I would really prefer you _only_ give to me from now on,” he said, and then tapped his finger thoughtfully on his chin and added, “although I could make an exception for you to give it to yourself, if for example I was away—”

“Kakashi!”

“It’s perfectly natural and healthy, Sakura-chan,” he chided her with mock seriousness. “Surely a medic like yourself knows how to make her body feel good?”

“I’m not _that_ inexperienced,” she protested. “I have… you know… fooled around.”

“So have I,” he stage whispered, and caught the zabuton cushion she threw at him with a grin. “Although I have to say that a tatami mat isn’t the best place for that kind of thing.” He glanced significantly in the direction of the bedroom.

“It’s so odd that they gave you such a traditional living room but such a foreign bedroom.” Sakura set her empty glass to the side and got up casually, as if she was just wanted to check out this architectural curiosity for herself.

Kakashi followed her just as casually, wishing his yukata had pockets to stick his hands in. “Ah, well, that was at my request, actually. I live for beds. I love beds.” He sidled around her and fell bonelessly backwards onto the enormous mattress, making her giggle at the contrast to the taut and lithe killing machine he often moved like. “Big, luxurious, wastes of space. A bed and a reading lamp is really all I want from a home.”

“What about a bathroom?”

“And a bathroom.” He stretched and ended with a sort of awkward half-stretch half-patting gesture, that Sakura could interpret as an invitation to climb into the bed too or ignore as she saw fit.

She climbed into the bed, and Kakashi moved as she got in, arranging the small army of pillows for a surface for them to lean against the headboard.

“No television or radio?”

“No.” He stretched again, in an exaggerated way that ended with his arm slung across her shoulders, and smirked down at her raised eyebrows at the transparency of the gesture. “I can’t forgive television after what it did to the _Icha Icha_ movie.”

“That was film, not TV.” She tugged at her yukata as if to smooth it, ever so slightly loosening it beneath the obi and smirking back at him when she caught him checking just how much looser it had gotten.

“Close enough. They simply weren’t true to the source material. Is the knot from the obi uncomfortable to lean back against?”

“Maybe I should take it off.” Her fingers were already undoing it. “What did they do wrong?”

“Well, the actor was all wrong. The most important thing about Ichiro is that even though he looks with lust at Emi, Ayumi, Nana, Rina, Mikoto—”

“Yes, yes, I get the picture—”

“—Ai, Tsukiko, Anna—ow!”

She had whapped him in the nose with her untied obi. “Get to the point, Kakashi.”

“He needs a gaze of passion and desire during all of those scenes,” he said, “but the way he looks at Junko needs to show something _more._ ”

Her breath caught because he was looking at her _like that_ again. “Isn’t that… hard to fake though?”

“I’ve never had to try,” he said softly as he moved in for another kiss.

The kiss at the onsen had been all clumsy enthusiasm and passionate intensity, a sudden setting of a match to dry powder, instinctual. This was deliberate. He was moving slowly, and her eyes fluttered closed to concentrate on the sensation of the slight chapping of his lips. She felt as if she was going to melt into the fluffy pillows and mattress as she felt his hand rest gingerly at the juncture on her breast where one side of the untied yukata met the other. She slid her hand over his and guided its motion as it parted the robe. His hand was a study in textures too—she could feel just where the protection of his habitual fingerless gloves ended.

“Because no matter what he got up to with any of the rest of them,” Kakashi said reverently as he caressed over the swell of her breast to the tip of the nipple, “when he looked at Junko he knew he’d found the only woman he ever wanted to look at again.”

Sakura was torn between being touched by this overt declaration of his desire for her above any other woman and wanting to say “Are you seriously trying to seduce me via _Icha Icha?”_ Before she could decide, he replaced his hand with his mouth and her nerve endings decided that _Icha Icha_ was fine by her.

His hand, with hers still clutching at it as she made little desperate moans, traveled excruciatingly slowly down her torso. Sakura wondered why he wasn’t just getting on with it, if he was trying to tease her, but the moment her hand urged his on, he picked up the pace. Kakashi wasn’t teasing her at all. Instead, he was giving her time to say _no_ or _slow down_ or _not like that, like this._

Her body jerked a little reflexively as his hand cupped her over her panties. Sakura felt a sudden surge of panic. She wasn’t shaved. Sasuke hadn’t seemed to mind, but he hadn’t actually done anything more than glance at it and it had been dark. Surely Kakashi, though, with all the porn he read, would expect her to be smooth—

His hand and head pulled back slightly, and he looked at her. “Too much?”

“No, why?”

“You stiffened. I just wanted to check in.”

“Oh, well, to tell the truth… I don’t shave and I was worried…”

His head tilted in an almost canine manner. “Why would I expect you to be shaved?”

“Well, the girls in porn comics never—” She interrupted herself at his lecherous look to say crossly, “Yes, yes, alright, I admit it, I read hentai manga alright! I’m a pervert. Are you happy?”

“Immensely, but we’re changing the subject. I have to admit, I don’t have strong feelings about body hair. It’s usually fairly boring either way, and—wait a minute. Is yours pink?”

“Actually it’s pretty dark and kind of, um, purple.”

Kakashi’s face lit up. “Purple? Really?”

He looked so thrilled that Sakura was almost too amused to be embarrassed. “Well, see for yourself,” she said, and tugged down at the panties. Kakashi assisted her in pulling them down past her knees and off, partly to be a gentleman and partly because this put him at a perfect angle to stared wide-eyed at her crotch.

“Is that purple?”

“Sort of a dark purple-red, I guess?” Sakura joined him in staring at it.

“Puce, maybe?”

“Ew. Not puce. Do you know what puce means?”

“Burgundy.”

“Do you need to have a term for it?”

“Well, what if I wanted to write a poem for you?”

“You don’t write poetry.”

“I’ll write a poem for you right now,” he said, and after thinking a minute, rubbing lazy circles on her outer thighs, he cleared his throat and began:

“ _As lovely a shade as wine made from grapes,_  
_who cares if the carpet does not match the drapes—”_

And that started the pillow fight.


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi caught the first pillow she threw, of course. He threw it back, and it got Sakura square in the face—or so it appeared, but that Sakura popped into the form of another pillow.

The one behind Kakashi.

He had just enough time to scatter into five clones before the real Sakura who had substituted behind him attacked. She destroyed one of the shadow clones, while the rest grabbed pillows.

“Four against one, this is not fair! You know I can’t do shadow clones!” she said as she backflipped out of the way of a clone. Her open yakata fluttered around her like a cape, and Kakashi swallowed, then sighed.

“Okay, no clones, no substitution jutsu, no chakra enhanced strength. Taijutsu only. And no destroying the room. I want my damage deposit back. Deal?”

“And no thousand years of death!”

“You drive a hard bargain, but it’s a deal.” The shadow clones tossed the real Kakashi their pillows before they vanished. Sakura ducked and dived to avoid the two tossed pillows before Kakashi barrelled at her with the third one.

“You are still such a _cheater!_ ” she shouted as she did a front roll to grab a buckwheat bolster and whacked him across the butt with it.

“I never would have thought you’d be into spanking, Sakura,” Kakashi said, and took ruthless advantage of her moment of outraged sputtering to do a feint and managing a glancing blow to her shoulder. “You really are my perfect woman.”

“I am not _into spanking!_ ” She prepared to launch a pillow at him, but hesitated because he was standing next to a lamp and a vase.

Unfortunately Sakura had no such easily damaged items near her position, so she had to duck and roll again to avoid another volley as Kakashi said casually, “Prefer to be the one spanked then?”

“You are _cheating!_ You are just saying these perverted things to rattle me!”

“Shinobi rule 42,” he tutted.

Former third-in-her-class Sakura of course knew all the rules by heart. Shinobi rule 42 was _a ninja uses a direct attack only when it is as unexpected as a sneak attack._ But surely he meant rule 43, _every word a ninja speaks in a fight should be a weapon—_

Then he was charging directly at her, and she had only a split second to think, was this another feint? Did he say rule 42 to bluff her, so that she would think the direct attack wasn’t a direct attack? Was it a _double bluff_?

With her mind in a whirl, she reflexively added just a touch of chakra as she blocked the pillow, and it exploded.

Kakashi blinked and wiped fluff from his eyes as the room was filled with white down, as if it were a shaken snowglobe.

“I’m docking that from your pay," he said with mock severity.

She laughed, sneezed, and laughed again. “Yeah, I guess I deserve that.”

Then she stilled as he began tenderly brushing feathers from her hair. She hardly dared to raise her eyes to his, but she pushed past the embarrassment to meet them. Just as before, that strange passionate tenderness in his gaze, but it held a new intensity. As Kakashi moved down from her hair to her shoulders, sweeping off down from them as well, she took hold of his waist and pulled herself into him, getting up on her toes for a kiss. Pressed against him, she could feel his cock stirring to life again, and she recalled vaguely, somewhere in the back of her mind, that she was supposed to be nervous about this. Because it would be her first time having sex, because yesterday they had just been Hokage and former student, because this was _Hatake Kakashi…_ but the nervousness was all gone. 

It had evaporated in a cloud of feathers, and she had laughed out the last remnants. All she could think was that she trusted this man, this silly, serious man. He was far from perfect, and she knew she had a lot more to learn about him, but there were things about him that she knew as absolute facts. He would never intentionally hurt her. If he had decided to do something, he would do it one hundred percent. He didn't let people in easily; they actually had that in common, although most people didn’t realize it about her. And they both didn’t let go of people easily either.

It didn’t matter that this was just starting. It wasn’t going to end for a long time. Maybe ever…

“I want to do this,” she murmured as she began unfastening his yukata.

He sighed, and nuzzled the top of her head as he slid his hands between her shoulders and the top of her own yukata. “Good, because I’m not sure how much more of this up and down I can take. It’s not good for the blood pressure of an old man like me.”

“I know very well that’s a myth,” she scoffed.

“You know all the theory, huh?” Kakashi dipped his upper body, allowing Sakura to slide off his yukata and pressing a kiss to her collar bone at the same time, smiling into her throat and feeling the vibrations of the shuddery moan she gave.

“I think anyone can benefit from a firm grasp of theory,” Sakura said, boldly sliding her hands behind him to get up close and personal with his perfectly sculpted butt. His look of surprise at her boldness made the squeeze even better as she pulled him up against her. His hard cock pressed against her stomach, making butterflies flutter and a sudden chill of arousal coil in her groin as the muscles clenched reflexively. Right now they were grasping onto nothing, but soon…

She pulled back just slightly to look down at his cock. “May I?”

Kakashi made a little strangled noise, and when she looked back at his face he was swallowing hard. “Fuck, Sakura, when you act like just to touch it is such a privilege…”

She rather liked seeing him a little off-balance. Sakura summoned up her sassiest, boldest side of herself and gave him a little push back onto the bed. What was it that Tenten said? _Most of the time, it doesn’t matter who the guy is, Sakura—they’re just so thrilled to be there, and if you’re thrilled to be there too, they can’t get over it._

She got on her hands and knees, and their postures—her feline and prowling, him supine and propped up on trembling wrists—increased her feeling of power. Yeah, she wanted to look at his cock, and touch it, and maybe taste it… and doing what she wanted was going to blow his fucking mind… so why shouldn’t she feel good about it?

“Sakura,” he breathed again as she ran her tongue over her lips, and slowly, deliberately placed a hand on each inner thigh, “are you sure you haven’t done this before?”

She slid her right hand down the thigh and through coarse silver hair to the base of his cock. The skin was so soft. As her fingers wrapped around it gingerly, she could feel how it slim was this layer of silky flesh over the hard engorged tissue beneath it. She kept her hand still and looked up to the flare of the head, the bead of precum leaking from the slit at the top. As she slid her hand up and down experimentally, she was fascinated to see the tip get revealed and recovered, breaking the surface tension of the precum and sending the liquid oozing down onto her fingers. She let go of his cock and looked up into his eyes as she took an experimental lick. She had only ever seen him looking that intense when he was about to rip someone’s heart out.

“Can you show me how you like it?” she asked.

“You’ve barely started and I’m no longer sure I know my own name.”

“It’s Kakashi.” She leaned forward a bit and licked the head directly with a wink, enjoying the little moan he made. The taste wasn’t bad at all, and there was something so… primal about it.

“Whatever you say,” he said, but he pushed himself upright and brought her up for a kiss to his mouth. “I assume you’re familiar with the concept of a refractory period…”

She didn’t want to rescind control, so she got into his lap, earning herself another strangled moan as she ground herself against him while moving her kisses along his jawline to his ear. “So you want to get things moving?” Sakura whispered into his ear, then nibbled at his earlobe.

He was biting his own lip, actually drawing blood that dribbled in a thin line to his beauty mark. Verbal response seemed beyond him for the moment, so she took things literally in hand, reaching between them and aligning his cock to her slit. As she took him inside, he moaned again and began kissing her desperately, the coppery tang of his blood adding another layer of unreality to the novel sensation of being filled and stretched by him.

“You’re so, ungh, wet,” he growled. Despite being on top and having intended to be in control of this, she found she was moving half by instinct and half from his hand gripping her hip. His other hand pawed at her breasts, cupping them and applying soft friction with his palm.

This was going fast, crazily fast. In this position, with her legs wrapped around him, it was more of a writhing grind than distinct thrusts. Kakashi had never had a sexual partner that he trusted enough to truly abandon himself into the act, had always held some part of himself back. He couldn’t hold himself back with Sakura because he couldn’t get enough of her. He wanted her all over his body. He was inside her body but even that one point of connection barely seemed enough for the raw passion they were experiencing.

He bit her shoulder and when he realized he broke the skin he froze for a second, but before he could get himself into the kind of guilt trip that caused him to spend months of his life staring at names on gravestones, her guttural moan pushed conscious thought away again. His sharp canines had caused him problems in the past, but apparently Sakura was _into it,_ if the way she was panting with her nails digging into his back was any indication. He took time and pleasure decorating her milky neck and collarbone with love bites as they rocked together.

“Kakashi,” she said, “I think… I think I’m close…”

“What do you need,” he growled. “I’ll give it to you.”

“Let’s come together… please…”

Her sweet plea sent him over the edge. He gripped her hard to get more speed in this position, and as he began to pump her full of his essence he hit just the right angle.

“Kakashi!” When Kakashi was able to open his own eyes, he saw Sakura with her head thrown back, still grinding herself against him as she rode out the last of her own orgasm. Her face was flushed nearly as pink as the hair that was escaping its bun, surrounding her in a halo like the rays of a sunrise. Her creamy neck and shoulders were marred with marks of his passion, her mouth formed wordless cries of pleasure. It was truly a gorgeous sight.

Sakura leaned back into him as she came down, resting her head on his shoulder and panting. Kakashi tentatively rubbed her back a bit.

“I can’t believe this is how I lost my virginity,” she said, rubbing at her eyes.

At his look of dismay she quickly clarified, “No, I mean, it was _great_. Really great. So romantic and it didn’t hurt… well uh…” She touched a trail of drying blood running from a wound on her collarbone. “Sometimes it did, but, uh…” Her blush deepened. “Not in a bad way…”

“We can try spanking next time,” he teased, nuzzling his nose against hers.

She slapped at him lightly. “I am not into that! Be serious for a minute! I’m trying to tell you this was _nice._ I never… I always wanted something like that, and I never thought I’d get it…”

“Certainly not with me, right?”

Her teeth teased her bottom lip a moment. “No, that’s true. Although… now that we have, it seems like the most natural thing in the world. Were you… interested in me?”

“For me it came on gradually,” he admitted. “I didn’t want to admit to myself what I was feeling towards you until very recently. And I never thought it would ever be reciprocated.”

She ran her fingers over his cheek. “You wouldn’t have thought that if you didn't wear this mask. It’s…”

He grinned, his sharp teeth setting a roguish contrast to the classic beauty of his features. “It’s… what?”

“Shannaro!” she said, covering her tomato-red blush with her hands.

He laughed. “That’s the highest compliment I can think of. How about we rinse off and get in my onsen? It’ll be good for soreness, you know.”

She sighed, uncovering her face and nodding. “That’s a good idea. Although I can heal myself, you know.”

Kakashi surprised her by standing up and carrying her bridal style to the onsen, then setting her upon the shower stool to clean her off himself. “Just don’t heal these,” he said as he ran his fingers tenderly along the love bites. “I like to see them. Because they mean you’re mine.”

“Shannaro,” she mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is finally done! *throws confetti* Thanks for all your patience in waiting for this one to be completed.


End file.
